


The End Of The World (As They Know It)

by orphan_account



Series: Greenfield's School Of The Magical Arts [1]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, IN THE FUTURE RN THEYRE IN SIXTH GRADE, Poly Relationships, aged-down characters, theyre all rlly weird children just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eleven year-old Jay Ko is told he's a magician on August second, and when he gets to go to a school of the magical arts, it's the best thing to ever happen to him. Unfortunately, something always goes wrong. Jay's read enough books to know that.
Relationships: Annabelle | Melodify & Joseph Catalanello & Jay Ko & Daniel Lim & Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Annabelle | Melodify, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Daniel Lim, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Joseph Catalanello, in the future and they’re lowkey just each other’s beards, maybe romance but rn theyre in sixth grade
Series: Greenfield's School Of The Magical Arts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585612
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Jay Ko and The Call On His Mother's Cell Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning of this very quick and had a lot of fun, this is gonna be chaptered and maybe a series. Anyway i love them a lot, this is just exposition, have fun reading i guess

Jay would love to say that his introduction to the magical world had been some life-changing, dramatic event. It was indeed life-changing, yes, but not very dramatic. It was much less cryptic than it was in all the fantasy books he had read, and had seemed rather mundane, if Jay had anything to say about it. Perhaps he had just read too many books, that cause the reality to appear boring in comparison, although this was of course much more exciting than going to normal, non-magical middle school was. 

The actual introduction to it was not something he would tell his grandchildren about though. His mother had explained it to him at first, which sounded alarmingly like a cruel joke and hit all of Jay's red flags for a prank. It was disconcerting, as his mother had never pranked him before. Jay admitted magic sounded extremely cool, even though the type of magic his mom talked about wasn’t like any magic he had heard of before. In Harry Potter it at least made academical sense, and they used wands and other cool wizard-y things, but this magic seemed quite different. 

“You’re a magician,” his mom had said. Jay had thought this was stupid at the time, because a magician was not quite as cool as a wizard, and if his mom was going to prank him, she might as well make it as appealling as she could. 

“Cool,” Jay responded. There was more than a twinge of sarcasm and disbelief in the single word. This definitely was  _ not  _ what Jay thought his mom wanted to talk about(in truth, Jay thought she was going to yell at him for cutting holes in all of his socks to make them have smiley faces). 

“No, seriously,” she said. “You can do magic. I thought it was crazy too when I got the call, but it’s real. You’re a magician, or a mage, or a wizard, or whatever you want to call it.” This statement caused Jay to have more questions. What was the call his mom was talking about? And his mother’s own disbelief implied that- in the scenario where this was not a prank, and Jay was a magician- she was not a magician, which begged the question; how was Jay a magician? 

_ Magic, I suppose,  _ he thinks, and he chuckles at in his head.  _ Or maybe I’m a muggleborn, like in Harry Potter. Wait, are non-magical people called muggles in real life too? Is Harry Potter secretly a real story? Is Voldemort back and I am the wizard who must defeat him? Or maybe Harry is the new voldemort. That would be a plot twist. Is J.K. Rowling still alive? I think she is. She should get in on this story as soon as possible. Wait, does this mean J.K. Rowling is a witch? Maybe J.K. Rowling will be my magical mentor, like a sensei, except she’s not Japanese. Wow,  _ Jay's thoughts wandered. 

As it turned out, none of these ideas were correct. Not a single one. Jay, personally, was relieved that he didn’t have to deal with a homicidal wizard chasing after him with the intent of murder. This was perhaps a dark thought for a kid just out of fifth grade to be thinking, but Jay was the type of kid who reads a lot of books, and often in books, there was a lot of murder. 

_ Hopefully there isn’t a lot of murder in magic world,  _ he thinks, worried. Being murdered was definitely not in his summer plans. To be fair, neither was becoming a magician or whatever it was called. 

Apparently, magicking was incredibly different than Jay would have imagined. There was a whole bunch of subclasses of magic, and Jay had to choose one to follow. He also had another one he had a predisposition to and would have to study. Also, the mysterious call Jay's mother had mentioned was from the dean of a magical school. Jay thought it’s name would sound stupid and would basically be a keyboard smash(like all other magic schools he had read about), but it turned out to be called Greenfield’s School for Magical Arts, which still sounded stupid. But not even cool stupid, just pretentious-rich-kid-school-sounding stupid. It was named after the founder, Elizabeth Greenfield, who had been dead for something like fifty-gazillion years, or some other amount of time Jay didn’t care enough to remember. The dean’s last name was also Greenfield. Oddly, there was no relation. Perhaps it was a very common magic-person name. 

According to Dean Greenfield, Jay had been tracked as a person with underlying magical energy, and when magical education started (which apparently was now. Like, right now. Almost immediately) he had been called like other possible magicians without magical upbringing, and that on August third- which was tomorrow- a professor would meet him at his house, explain to him magic, give him his schedule and books, and take him to school. 

“How are you going to pay tuition?” Jay asked his mom. “I assume you don’t have fancy wizard coins, as a non-wizard.” He added, flaunting his newfound status as a magical being. His mother was thrown off this question, because most fifth (almost sixth! Jay would have reminded her) had next to zero concept of money, and even if they did, probably didn’t care. 

“It’s free, sweetheart,” his mom said. 

“Why?” Jay asked, who had the secret corporate greed and lack of empathy all children had at a certain point, and didn’t understand why someone would choose not to make money when they could. 

“They say that they want to help a child learn magic and help their spirit grow.” 

Jay thought this was bullshit, but he wouldn’t say it, because he wasn’t allowed to say cuss words. 

“Sounds like an underground business kidnapping kids to me,” Jay muttered instead, which was probably much more concerning of a thing to say to his mother than him saying the s-word. He didn’t genuinely think this was a kidnapping scheme, because they’d probably choose some act more believable than magic, especially if they were calling parents.

“You don’t need to go if you don’t want to, sweetheart,” affirms his mom. “If the professor shows up and you decide you don't want to go, you don’t have to.” 

“No, I want to,” Jay decides, and it’s final. “I’m going to be a great magician. Maybe even the greatest.”

His mother laughs at that. “I’m sure you will,” she says. 

....

August third has finally come. It was really only one night, but Jay was already bubbling over with excitement, and he could barely sleep all night. His mom says that the professor is going to show up at ten o’clock, and it’s nine-fifty-six. He wonders what the professor will be like. He doesn’t even know his name. Or her name, Jay supposes. He also wonders what subclass of magic he will be, and how he will know. Maybe there’s a whole sorting ceremony or something, with all the other magicians. It’s very exciting, and he looks forward to whatever it is. 

At ten o’clock, exactly, there’s a knock on their door. 

“Jay, sit down and let me open it!” his mother calls. Jay does not heed this request at all, and bounces from his perch at the couch to the front door. The old door creaks when it opens, and the professor at the door does not look like the old, wizened mentor Jay was expecting. He’s a bright-eyed young man, with light eyes and black hair. He’s very tall, but everyone is tall to Jay. 

“Hi there,” the man says, and his voice is warm and friendly. Jay immediately likes him, despite the fact he so rudely did not fill Jay's expectation of the old man wizard mentor. “You must be Jay, it’s great to meet you.”

“Nah, this is his dad,” Jay jokes, aware of the fact that he is four foott ten and looks younger than his already young age, and also aware of the fact his dad hasn’t visited in four years. The professor, to Jay's chagrin, doesn’t laugh and just smiles awkwardly. Jay no longer likes him. 

“May I come in?” he asks. 

“No,” Jay says, flatly, but motions for him to come in anyway. The professor looks at him quizzically, like he’s not used to strange children. 

_ You would think a magician would meet a lot of strange children,  _ Jay marvels. 

His mother rushes to the door and smiles nervously. “Sorry about that, I told him to let me get the door.”

“It’s quite alright,” the professor says. “You must be Ms. Ko.”

“Yes. And you are?” his mother asks back. Jay notices she doesn’t ask him to call her by her first name, which is the opposite of what she normally does. He wonders what brought about the change. 

“Oh! Yes, sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Adrian. Adrian Mellowheart.” 

It’s a very fantastical name, and Jay wonders if all magician names are like that. His opinion changes back to liking Professor Mellowheart. 

Professor Mellowheart sits down on the armchair across the room from the couch, and Jay and his mother sit on the small couch. The professor opens his bag and takes out a single, extremely large book, and hands it over to Jay. “This book is all you need to know about the magical world and the school. But of course, I’m going to summarize the important points for you. You don’t need to read the whole thing.” 

“I don’t mind,” Jay says softly, and the book is incredibly nice-looking. It’s very, very magical looking, with it’s yellowing pages and leather covering. He loves it. 

The professor laughs at that. “That’s different than what most students say. You have other books for school, but it depends on what courses you take, so most of the material is given to you in classes.”

“How do I choose my courses?” Jay asks. 

“Well, there are some classes you need to take no matter what, like history-” Jay groans at that- “sparring, basic attack and defense charms, stuff like that. But several of your classes are based off whatever two subsections of magic you focus on, and you take them with classmates who follow the same path as you.” 

“Yeah, but how do I know which paths I take?” Jay asks, and he’s sure he seems impatient, but he doesn't care. He stayed up ‘till two a.m. last night thinking about this. His mother looks at him, and he can tell she’s silently telling him to stop being rude. 

“I’m going to go make tea,” she says, and leaves. 

“Well, there are twelve subsections of magic; Kinesis, Illusions, Summoning, Divination, Trans-mutating, Energy- Fire, Energy- Water, Energy- Air, Energy- Earth, Life, Death, Nature, and Construction. One of them you already have started going down the path. It’s what fate decided. The second one you choose at the entrance ceremony, which is the subsection you are grouped with,” The professor pauses. “Now, I need to test you for which path fate gave you.”

Jay thinks fate is kind of stupid- he’s for sure not choosing divination- but he doesn’t think magic is stupid. 

“Alright, test me then.”

“Okay,” Professor Mellowheart huffs. He pulls several objects out of his bag, and they all look very cool and very magical. “We’re going to start with Kinesis. Can you do these movements for me?” he asks, and then makes a triangle with his fingers, pushes it forward, and pulls it apart. 

Jay copies the movement. Nothing happens. 

“Alright, check that off the list,” the professor says. 

“What was that supposed to do?” 

Mellowheart smiles. “It was a simple attack-kinesis spell, which causes energy to push forward and hit whatever you’re facing. Luckily it didn’t work; otherwise I’d be hit in the face.”

“I assume you aren’t a kinesis wizard either?” Jay infers. “Since it didn’t work for you either.”

“That’s a good observation,” the professor says. “But not necessarily correct. If you will the motions to not do anything, they wont do anything. However, you are right this time; I’m a Fire and Nature magician.”

“Cool,” Jay says, even though he’s not really sure what all the paths really are. Hopefully it says in the book. 

Mellowheart hands Jay a necklace. “Look into the gem,” he instructs. Jay complies, and sees nothing except the gem. 

“Anything else?” Jay searches for more directions. 

Mellowheart snatches back the amulet. “Nope. That rules out divination.” He then takes out chalk and a candle. He snaps his fingers and a flame appears on his fingertips, which he lights the candle with. He blows out the flame on his fingertip nonchalantly. 

“That’s… so cool,” says Jay. He wishes his mom was in the room to see magic successfully in action, but she’s been hiding in the kitchen for a while. 

Mellowheart smiles. “Maybe you should choose Fire as your other path then.”

“Maybe.”

The professor draws a series of symbols on his forehead in the chalk, which turns out to be more like an oil pastel. He then hands the candle to Jay. 

“Say ‘Yanya Lufeina’.”

“Why? What will it do?” Jay asks, mildly concerned. He doesn't want to be drafted into a cult by summoning a demon in his living room. 

“It’ll summon a companion for you. If you’re a Summoner, that is.” answers Mellowheart.

“Yanya Lufeina,” echoes Jay. And, suddenly, small spikes of rock jut from the hardwood floor. 

“Jesus Christ!” Jay screams. 

His mom pokes his head in the room. “What’s happening?” And screams when she sees the rocks ruining her floor. 

“Don’t worry! It’s normal for summoning companions!” explains Mellowheart. “And it’ll disappear in like, thirty seconds.”

“Thank god,” says Ms. Ko. 

Within the circle of stalagmites, a large snake- probably a boa constrictor, except it has red and yellow scales- appears. 

“Hi!” it says to Jay. 

Jay screams. Again. Before realizing that the talking snake is his companion. Or familiar or whatever. And he loves the little snake. Well, it’s not really little, it’s actually rather large. That doesn’t change the fact his loves it, and will love it forever. 

“How did you know snakes were my favorite animal?” Jay asks Mellowheart, and in response receives a laugh in return. 

“I didn’t summon her, you did! It turns out you’re a summoner.”

Jay is dumbfounded that he could do that. As the stalagmite circle sinks back into the ground where it came from(leaving the hardwood floors pristine) the snake slithers over to him, and Jay picks it- well, apparently it’s a girl- up. 

“Do you have a name?” He asks the snake. 

“It’s Lorena. You named me already, in your psyche.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Yeah. Very cool.” Lorena says in return, and she wraps around his arm and rests her head around his shoulders. She must be almost four feet long, which is barely shorter than Jay himself.

Being a magician so far is  _ extremely  _ exhilarating. 

“Anyways,” Mellowheart says, “Here’s your book for summoning.” He pulls another book out of his seemingly bottomless bag. “Also, your companion- well, I guess it’s called a familiar for a summoner- will mirror whatever other path you take and they’re very in tune with you emotionally. Guessing by Lorena’s colors, you maybe should take Fire magicks. Of course, I may be biased, as the Fire professor.”

“You are?” Jay asks. It makes sense, but he didn’t really think about that. “Alright. Maybe I’ll choose Fire. I need to read about the other domains though.”

“Great. I hope you join.” 

Jay’s mom, who he didn’t even notice left the room, comes back in with a tea tray and kettle. 

“Mr. Mellowheart, what flavor tea do you want? Sorry, I didn’t think of asking earlier.” She does a double take when she sees Lorena. 

“That’s… crazy.” she says, which isn’t her most eloquent moment. 

“I know, right?” Jay says, and he’s smiling so incredibly wide. 

“God, I’m… so proud of you. That’s so awesome!” Jay’s mom says, and she looks so genuinely excited for him it makes Jay even happier. 

“Oh, it’s just a simple spell,” says Jay, denying his obvious awesomeness. 

“I know but… This is just so crazy.” she pulls Jay into a hug, ignoring Lorena(who also appreciates the hug. Mellowheart stands there awkwardly). Jay feels her crying. “I’m going to miss you so much,” she chokes out. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Jay says, muffled into his mom’s chest. 

They kind of just stand there, hugging, for a minute before they pull away. 

“We should probably leave around now,” Mellowheart interjects. “The bus is going to leave without us.”

Ms. Ko wipes her tears and aks Jay if he’s all packed. 

“Yes, mom. Of course I am.” And he goes upstairs and gets his duffel bag. When he walks back down the stairs, his mother hands him a phone. It’s an old model, but Jay’s never had a phone before, so it’s exciting nonetheless. 

“So we can keep in touch,” she explains, and Jay hugs her again, hard. He really is going to miss her. Maybe he should have thought this out longer. 

“Thank you so much,” he says, before she kisses her on the cheek and starts walking to the door, where Mellowheart is already standing. 

“Bye, mom!” he calls, and he opens the door and walks out into the summer air. 

_ I’m going to be the best magician ever.  _


	2. Jay Ko and The Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay rides the bus to the school and make some friends he'll keep for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok literally none of my chapters r beta read so watch out for errors n shit. i use google docs which id a bastard and makes it so every time i write ¨to" it turns into too, and vise versa

Jay was mildly disappointed that he was taking a bus to the school instead of some fancy train or something, but it was a good way for Jay too realize that this, in fact, was not the eighth Harry Potter book. Luck was on Jay’s side, because it was actually a rather fancy bus. It was double deckered and had fancy seats.

“This is it,” Mellowheart said, after they walked two blocks away from Jay’s house. 

“Are you not coming with us?” Jay asked. He didn’t know if the us was talking about the other apprentice magicians on the bus or if he just meant himself and Lorena. Either way, it was grammatically correct. 

“No, I have my own car. And a driver's license.”

“Oh.” Jay says.This was kind of saddening, because Jay was pretty sure he didn’t know a single person on the bus. Granted, he didn’t know Mellowheart either, but at least they had talked for a bit before. Also, Mellowheart did let him summon Lorena, which is a big plus in the friendship category. “Bye, then.”

“See you at the school,” the professor says, and he does this weird, dorky, two fingered salute and walks away. Jay momentarily wonders if thats some sort of charm, but figures that the professor is instead just a nerd. 

“At least I have you,” Jay says to Lorena, and he momentarily wonders if familiars are allowed on the bus, because he doesn’t know how to unsummon her, or if that’s even a thing he can do without killing her, and he definitely doesn’t want to kill her. 

“It’ll be fine,” Lorena says. Jay forget they were attuned emotionally. And Jay steps on the bus. The bus driver looks very normal and un-magician-ish. 

“Hi,” Jay says to the bus driver. 

“Hello,” gruffly answers the bus driver. Jay gets the idea he’s not one for conversation. A few kids are currently on the bus, but it’s not full. He wonders if there are several stops that the bus needs to go to, or if this is all the new kids. 

None of the other apprentices on the bottom floor pay him any mind. He walks down the aisle and goes upstairs, which is admittedly nicer. It’s kind of a lounge area, with a bunch of chairs and couches arranged around each other. There are five people up there. Two boys are talking to each other, and one is significantly louder than the other. The louder boy has hair that’s neatly combed over his eyes. The tips of his hair are green, and he’s broad-shouldered for a kid. He looks like the type of guy who shoves kids into lockers in movies, Jay observes, which does not bode well for Jay. However, the boy he’s talking to looks nice, and he looks like he’s having a good time with the previously mentioned boy. The second boy has short, brownish-black hair and glasses. He’s quite small, even compared to Jay. There’s another boy, and his hair is dyed a bright shade of purple. He, too, is wearing glasses, and his scrolling on his phone. There’s two more kids, and they’re sitting really close to each other. One is a girl wearing her hair in short pigtails and the other is a tall boy with long-ish black hair. The boy is scribbling something in a sketchbook and the girl is talking his ear off while he does so. 

Jay thinks this may be a friend-making opportunity. He’d never been good at making friends before, so he decides against it, and sits on a chair a bit further to the side and pulls out the guidebook. He only gets about five pages in before he notices that the green-haired boy came over to him and is staring intently at him. 

“What do you want?” Jay demands, and then realizes that sound rude. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude.”

The green-haired boy laughs good-naturedly a little bit. The smaller boy who followed him seems mildly uncomfortable. 

“I was just wondering why you were reading that book instead of talking,” the green-haired boy said.

“Is there a rule somewhere that says I need to interact with people?” Jay asks, looking around for a sign, Maybe the top floor was some friendship circle thing he didn’t know about. 

“You don’t have to be rude,” the smaller boy speaks up. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to, I was genuinely wondering,” says Jay. The two boys look confused at this. Jay notices the pigtail-wearing girl looks up to see what’s happening. The tall boy and the purple-haired boy remain unbothered. 

“Well, there isn’t a rule,” the green-haired boy said, “But we’d like to talk to you anyway. You seem pretty cool. Also, your snake is very awesome.”

“Thanks!” says Lorena, before remembering that only Jay can understand her. 

“What’d it say?” the smaller boy asks. 

“She,” Jay corrects, “And she said thanks.”

The pigtailed girl walks over and nudges the boy on his phone, telling him to follow. She appears to assume that the tall boy will follow her, but he seems disinterested. Jay immediately decides that he’s like a cat, and maybe someone he’d rather be friends with than the other kids around him. 

“That’s awesome, dude,” the purple-haired boy said. “I wish I was a summoner. It’s super cool.” 

“Shut up, Stephen,” calls the taller boy who’s put down his sketchbook. “You just want a fancy magical pet, you hate ritual magic.” 

The purple-haired boy, who is apparently called Stephen, pouts. “That’s so untrue! I’m a diviner, that’s ritual magic!” 

“Whatever,” says the pigtailed girl. “Anyway, you have a stupid third eye or something. That makes it more fluid energy magic than ritual magic.” 

“You have a third eye?” Jay asks, before Stephen can argue back. The boy shrugs and pushes up his bangs, which reveals a large, bright purple eye on his forehead. 

“I keep it closed or covered most of the time because it’s kinda annoying and weird-looking,” he explains. 

The green-haired boy groans. “Of course you’d think being a magical prodigy is annoying.”

Jay doesn’t really know what a third eye is in this context. He’s heard of them in the stupid hippie context, but not in a context where it was a thing that was right in front of him and clearly existed. 

“What’s a third eye?” he decides to ask. 

Stephen looks at him quizzically. “You don’t know what it is?”

“I don’t really know what it is, either,” the brown-haired boy added. “I just didn’t feel like I could ask.”

Some sense of realization dawns on the green-haired boy’s face. 

“You’re not from a magical family, right?” he asks. 

“Nope,” Jay answers. “Only learned about magic yesterday.” 

“That’s why you were reading the guidebook. That makes sense. Nobody else ever reads that thing anyway. Joe here,” the green-haired boy gestures to the brown-haired boy, “isn’t from a magical family either. You’re in the same boat.”

Jay feels some type of kinship with Joe because of that. He seems nice, too. Maybe he will actually make friends here. 

Joe, himself, does a little wave at Jay. Jay waves back and smiles. Lorena waves her tail at him. 

_ He’s sweet,  _ Lorena’s voice says in his head. _ And cute. _

Jay agrees with this, because he is cute. Joe’s glasses are way too big for the boys face, and his hair looks really fluffy. 

_ We can communicate telepathically?  _ Jay thinks. 

_ Yep,  _ says Lorena. 

“Are any of you going to actually ask his question?” the pigtailed girl asks indignantly. “You all are the least useful people I’ve ever met. 

The taller boy barks out a laugh at this. Nobody else looks amused. 

“A third eye is an extension of a diviner’s soul,” she begins to explain. “However, it usually only develops in very powerful diviners after they have studied. A third eye allows diviners to see into the future suddenly without performing rituals, which makes them more powerful. The fact that Stephen already has one implies that he is very powerful.”

“Oh. Cool,” Jay responds. The pigtailed girl takes a little bow, which the other boys crack a smile at. 

“I’m Annabelle, by the way,” the pigtailed girl introduced herself. 

“Jay,” Jay says. 

“What?” The green-haired boy asks. 

“Oh, I was introducing myself. Jay’s my name, I thought that would be self-explanatory.”

“Sorry, Daniel’s a little bit braindead,” Stephen says. Dan sticks his tongue out at him. “I’m Stephen, and that’s Dan. The wallflower over there is Hosuh.” He points at the taller boy.

Hosuh walks over to them. “Nice to meet you,” he says, and his voice sounds way different than it did when he was talking to Stephen. It sounds softer. Jay likes it.

“Nice to meet you too.” 

Joe coughs. “As much as I love standing up and surrounding Jay like a pack of wolves, my legs are tired. Can we sit down?” 

“ _ You  _ can sit down,” Stephen replies. “I commit to my introductions.” Despite this, Stephen still sits down. 

“How weak are your legs?” Dan asks incredulously. 

“You have no idea,” Joe says, and collapses dramatically on the loveseat. 

The six of them all sit down in a circle. Jay is sitting with his legs pulled to his chest on an armchair, Joe remains dramatically slumped across the loveseat with his legs falling off. Annn sits on the ground leaning against the loveseat, and Stephen, Hosuh, and Dan are squished together on a couch. 

“What domains are you all in?” Dan asks. “I wanna take Illusions, and I’m predisposed to kinesis.”

“That’s so  _ basic,  _ Dan.” Stephen says. “Kinesis is just like charms but… the sequel.”

Dan punches Stephen in the arm. “Shut up, not everyone’s a natural-born prodigy like your stupid ass.

Hosuh rolls his eyes. “I’m a Constructor, and I’m pretty sure I’m choosing the Life path.”

Jo looks at Hosuh with awe. “Really? Constructing is so cool. I wish I was predisposed to it.”

Hosuh shrugs. “You can choose it as you're path if you want.”

“That’s actually really fitting, Hosuh,” remarks Annabelle. “You’re artistic, and not to sound cheesy, but you're full of life.”

Hosuh blushes. 

“That totally sounds cheesy,” Dan says. Stephen and Jay nod in agreement. 

“I’m gonna choose Air, but I’m predisposed to Death,” announces Joe. Dan’s jaw drops comically. “What?” asks Joe. 

“You just don’t seem like a… Death kid.”

Joe looks down, almost like he’s ashamed of it.

“You don’t seem like a judgemental kid with some weird magical racism complex, but here we are,” Jay says. “Being predisposed to Death doesn’t have anything to do with personality.” He doesn’t really know whether or not this is true, but Joe seems nice, and he wants Joe to like him. He also wants to seem like he knows more than he does. 

Joe looks at him gratefully. 

“Sorry,” Daniel says defensively. 

“Stephen was just doing the same thing to Dan for being a Kinesis kid,” Hosuh mentions. 

Stephen elbows him. 

“Ow!”

“You know that’s different than this. Death kids get a bad rep for literally no reason.” 

Hosuh looks guilty. “Yeah, I know.”

Stephen looks at Joe and smiles. “If it makes you feel any better, Death is the path I’m choosing. It’s really cool.”

“Really?” Joe looks really shocked. “Barely anyone ever chooses Death.”

“Well, I’m not known for being normal.” 

Jay breathes out loudly. “Anyway, I’m a Summoner, as you can assume, but I think I’m gonna take Fire.”

“That means we’ll be in the same classes half the time!” says Joe. “That’s great. That means I’ll have friends in all my classes.” 

“Aren’t you taking Air?” Jay asks, confused. 

“Yeah, but Fire and Air are both technically subclasses of each other, since they’re both Energy magic. All of those classes are together, since they require similar skills,” Hosuh explains before anyone else can. 

“Oh. Cool.” Jay is secretly very excited about this idea, since he likes Joe a lot. He likes all of them, Jay supposes, but Joe seems especially nice. And cute. 

Ann turns out to be taking Trans-Mutating and Summoning, which means she’ll be in a lot of Jay’s classes. Jay learns that he’s gonna take some classes with all of them, because all the first years have sparring, charms, and history together. 

“How do you know this? We didn’t get our schedules yet” Jay asks Dan, who explained it all to them. 

“My older brother, Elias, went here too. He gave me all the  _ top secret intel. _ ” he jokes, and Jay laughs a little bit.

The bus ride is long, and it’s way more fun than Jay thought it would be. He learns a whole lot of stuff about the school, and a whole lot of stuff about his new friends. Hosuh and Ann are both amazing artists, and they’re really fun to be around. Ann’s full of energy and happiness and ideas. Hosuh’s a lot quieter, and he’s less funny, but he’s chill and nice to be around. He’s calming and compelling in a way nobody Jay has ever met is like. Dan is actually really great. Jay didn’t have the best first impression of him, but maybe that’s just the fault of Jay’s own judgemental personality. He’s funny and charismatic, and Jay can tell that he really cares about everyone there already. He doesn’t like being told he’s wrong, but he’ll figure it out on his own in a bit. A few hours after their first conversation about domains, Dan apologized at least ten times to Joe (who insisted it was fine). Stephen is a lot like Dan, but if a few switches were flipped the other way. He’s loud and happy, and he has a great laugh that makes everyone else want to laugh too. He’s determined to do what he wants to do, and determined to make everyone he cares about happy. Joe, is funny too, but in a different way. He’s soft in a way that the rest of them in. Even Hosuh, who’s probably the most like Joe, has an edge in the way he talks. Joe doesn’t. He seems like he’s scared of everything, but mainly of himself. Jay wishes Joe knew he didn’t need to be scared of himself. 

This might have been because Jay had never had a lot of friends before, or it might be because of the life-changing euphoria of this new world, but he feels closer to these five people that he’s ever felt to people his age before. And he feels like he finally belongs to something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put a lil teaser for some possible jay/joe because. number one they cute. and number two THEIR SHIP NAME IS JOY WHICH IS THE CUTEST THING EVER. also all of the kiddos r gonna have asshole moments at certain times, because theres this thing called character flaws. watch out for that. Also!!! I’m thinking of making a stosuh discord server so if u are interested in joining pls hmu

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw


End file.
